Witch hunt
by Supergirlatomic5
Summary: A new gang are in town, the Witch hunters and they won't stop until Willow and Tara are dead, with Buffy and the gang not being able to help, will the couple make it?
1. Default Chapter

Historians note: This Buffy the vampire slayer story is based the beginning of season six. 

Tara and Willow sat in the living room that night, alone, Dawn was at a sleepover and Buffy was out slaying vampires, they had the whole house to themselves.

"This is nice," said Willow as she lay in Tara's arms.

"Yes, the whole house to us, it's so quiet."

Then suddenly the front door crashed open, it came right off its hinges and slid down the hall with a force so strong. Tara and Willow jumped up.

A man walked in with five women behind him. The man was holding a staff and was wearing a black robe while the women were each in red dresses; they all had brown hair and smiled at the witches.

"Witches, filthy witches," said the man. He pointed his staff at them firing a bold of magic through it, although he missed as they ducked fast. They screamed as they both huddled tight together in the corner.

"Strong I see, aren't you?"

"What are you?" Shouted Willow.

"We're the witch hunters', we kill all witches and you two are next," he laughed.

"We don't fail, we're an ancient order, we go old style, burning at the stake sort of thing, girls we can turn the world against you if that's how far we have to go," said a girl.

"Dissolve!" Shouted Willow, reaching out her hand for them to fade, but nothing happened; Tara and Willow looked in horror.

"Stupid witch, we're immune to your powers," he said again.

At that minute Tara got up and lifted a lamp and threw it at them, it broke over the man but it had no impact. The man grabbed Tara but they were only focused on Tara, in the corner Willow opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet she was beside and took out a box of matches, she struck it and threw it over to the hunters, they fell back as they let go of Tara, Tara ran back over to Willow as the flames spread separating them from the hunters'.

"We'll get you witches!" Shouted the leader as they all disappeared into the air.

"Hail water!" Shouted Tara and then the flames automatically went out, leaving the carpet destroyed and Willow and Tara very frightened.


	2. After math

Buffy came running through the door, as she looked into her living room she looked as if she was ready to faint.

"Oh my God, what happened here?"

Willow got up from her laptop and walked over to Buffy.

"A demon, big and tall, he has a team of girls' they call themselves the witch hunters, they attacked me and Tara about an hour ago."

"And that explains how half of the carpet in my living room has been burned to a cinder how?" Asked Buffy.

"Well, he grabbed Tara and was about to kill her so I kind of set the place on fire."

Buffy looked at Willow unimpressed. "Why didn't you use your powers?"

"They're immune to all magic."

"I'm really sorry," said Tara as she got up from the dinning table and walked over to Willow and Buffy.

"No, don't worry about it, it's just with me getting over all of my recent debt problems I am in no fit financial state to get new carpet laid down in my living room, but hey don't worry, I've trashed the house enough times and I'll cope in whatever way I always do, but are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're good, I am sorry," replied Willow.

"No don't worry are you researching now?" Asked Buffy.

"Yes, it shouldn't be too hard to find," Tara said reassuringly.

"That's good, I'll let you get on with it and I'll sort out the living room tomorrow, night," replied Buffy as she headed up stairs.

Willow and Tara walked back into the dinning room to get back to their research on the Witch hunters, Tara from a book while Willow worked from her computer.

About an hour later they finally found something.

"Tara, i think I've got it," Tara got off her seat and went behind Willow.

"Globens, they're witch hunters, of course, and they circle the globe picking out groups of the most powerful witches to kill, this group consists of one male leader called Torsist, who is an ancient Hell God who escaped about four centuries ago the five females' Lilah, Candrei, Amelia and Torsist' partner Anyal. Every fifty years they appear and go around the globe then after that fiftieth year is up they disappear. Yet to return in fifty years time. They each are immune to magic performed by witches," said Willow as she read it off the screen.

"That's not good," replied Tara.

"No, but here there's more, certain potions can kill them, but people could never get close enough to succeed, once one of the members die they all disappear and are never to return again."

"They don't sound so bad to kill," replied Tara.

"No, they must be, it says here that slayers and other chosen warriors have faced them, they're details must be simple but the must be hard to kill."

"Well do we ask Buffy?"

"No, this is our fight, well, sorry Tara, if you think that we should then, yes sure, but, i don't know if we should, she's only been back from the dead for a couple of days, i think that this should be our own battle."

"Your maybe right, but how do we kill it?"

"If we look up the potions and see if we could do anything, we're being hunted, which is kind of scary so if we just sleep on it and I'll print these potions out, hopefully that'll work and we'll go to the magic shop tomorrow, i don't really know why but i don't want anyone to get involved in this so, I'll grab the ingredients when no one's looking."

"If you feel better that way then go ahead, it's your choice," said Tara.

Willow only smiled back as she printed the potion ingredients out, then they went to bed.


	3. Potion and spell

The next morning Willow got up and headed to the magic shop, Xander and Anya were away visiting relatives so Giles was in charge.

"Good morning Willow."

"Oh, hi Giles, I just need a couple of ingredients, I'll pay later."

"Okay, anything pacific?"

"No, just simple floating a pencil stuff."

"Sure, work away, so where is Tara?"

"Still in the house, she's waiting for me." Willow went behind shelves and carefully picked out what she needed. It wasn't long before she arrived home.

"Hi Tara,"

"Hi, did you get what we needed?"

"Yes, I got everything, is Buffy still…"

"In bed, I feel king of bad, destroying her whole carpet," said Tara.

"No don't, it happens, she was just a little down with everything crowding in around her lately, but don't worry, right lets go upstairs and work on this, I'm just wanting to get it done before it attacks us again."

They headed upstairs and with in an hour, the potion was complete.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked.

"I'm thinking either wait until it attacks or go hunting, either gets' me worried."

"I guess, maybe if we wait until it attacks," replied Willow.

"So until then we just live the normal life?"

"That's pretty much it, if you take half and I'll take half, so if it attacks, aim high," said Willow.

"Okay but many warriors approached it with this stuff and couldn't get close enough, what makes you think that we're going to succeed?"

"Luck, anyway, that was years' ago, if we take a weapon of some kind, preferably long, sharp and pointy, it should be okay."

"Really?" Came a voice, they looked over, it was the demon.

" Tara, throw it!" Screamed Willow.

Tara threw the bottle at the gang; it hit them, but had no effect.

"Stupid witches, you had the ingredients, but forgot the one thing that makes it work," said the demon.

Willow grabbed Tara and they ran, they ran down the hall, through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Here, behind the shed," gasped Tara.

They hid behind the shed, footsteps were close,

"Witches, come on out were ever you are," it was a girls voice, the girl spotted the gate lying wide open.

"They're gone," she said to another girl, "they've escaped, let's go."


	4. The lucky ending

"Are they gone?" Asked Tara.

"Yes, I think so, the gate was open, they thought we escaped. I thought we had it, what was the secret ingredient?"

"I don't know but maybe if you look it up," replied Tara.

"Yes, maybe, let's go back inside," said Willow. They came out from behind the shed and walked back into the house.

Over in an abandoned house, the Globens' were together.

"Those stupid witches, I've never had this much trouble before with killing any before," said Torsist.

"Calm down Torsist, we haven't faced this world for fifty years, it has changed to be stronger against all evil," said Lilah

"Yes Lilah, I fear that your right, but that shall not stop us, for my next move I'll turn the entire town against them, they will have nowhere to run or to hide, by tomorrow morning the won't know what hit them," he laughed and so did the women.

"That ingredient, what could it be?" Asked Willow frustrated.

"Have you tried the magic shop books?"

"No, Tara it is too old to be printed, even the witches who have faced him before had trouble, in their diaries there is absolutely no mention of any hidden or secret ingredient," replied Willow.

"Well, I do know of an ancient text which contains the secrets' to every known spell, maybe I could conjer it up," said Tara.

"Have you seen it before?"

"No, but I have read about it before, I don't need any ingredients, just a dark and quiet room."

"Well, yes, it could help, apparently if I read between the lines that's were the others' went wrong."

"Well, I'll be up in the room, I know the spell," replied Tara as she headed upstairs.

After about an hour Tara came down with an old scoll in her hands.

"This is it Willow, I've got it."

They laid it out on the table and read it together at the same time.

"The secret of spells, the one thing, wrapped up and hidden, bring it out, to defeat all demons, the secret, it will save us and help our cause, blood, pour and become the one potion we need."

Then suddenly a potion appeared in front of them.

"That's it," said Tara.

"Wait, at the bottom here it says to make the potion complete it needs one drop of blood from the people or person who made the spell," Willow said.

Tara walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife,

"here, maybe just a prick on our finger."

"Okay, me first," replied Willow.

They both put a drop of blood into the bottle.

The next morning Willow and Tara were in the living room when there came a knock at the door, Tara answered and it was Torsist and his women, along with a huge angry mob behind them. He pushed Tara into the hall and stormed in with the angry mob behind him.

"Witches, apparently this mob wants to kill you, the old fashioned way, burned at the stake," he laughed.

"Willow the potion!" Shouted Tara.

Willow went and grabbed the Potion off the table beside her she opened it up and threw it on Torsist while Tara said the spell.

"Get rid of this beast, rid the world of him and set us all free!"

Then Torsist and his women screamed as they melted into the floor, dead. It left a lot of confused citizens of Sunnydale.

After everyone had left Willow and Tara sat down together.

"That was hard," said Willow.

"Yes, it was, I can't believe we did it on our own, but we did and we lived through it," replied Tara.

They got up and hugged relieved that it was over.


End file.
